Lp's Spine Shiverer
by Lord-Pisces
Summary: A killer stalks Vyse. But Vyse has one weapon the killer didn't count on. His stupidity. It's a horror but if you like my humor stories you'll enjoy this.


LP's Spine Shiverer!  
  
  
  
HI! I decided to make a new story just in time for Halloween! This'll be my first attempt at horror so let me know how it goes. I don't like writing humor stories that aren't in script form so this'll be a challenge. Here it goes!  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
It was midnight and a dark figure stood outside Vyse's cabin door on Crescent Isle. He had been all over the skies, slaying innocent people, and taking all their money. His mother loathed his violent ways and insisted he go into Dabu training. This job paid a lot better than looking after some smelly animal. Rumor said it that Vyse had been well with himself, it was a shame he wouldn't be too well when the murderer was finished. The murderer smiled. Sure the job was gruesome, but a guy had to make a profit somehow. Preparing himself for the job at hand he removed his knife, fused with the power of a silver moon stone, and studied it. It was curved near the end, like a miniature cutlass. It was small but it was extremely efficient. He reached for the door handle, expecting to find it unlocked as Vyse wasn't known for his common sense. However, what he found did his expectations one better. The door swung open just as his hand was about to touch the handle, slamming him into the wall with a resounding crunch. Out of the doorway stomped a grumbling Vyse who couldn't get to sleep.  
  
"Man!" complained Vyse. "My shift taking care of the Koketas took all day! I can't go to bed until I do something exciting!"  
  
Vyse looked around for something to do and spied the edge of the island where the flag was placed. Looking off the edge into the sky always gave him a thrill. He walked up towards the edge completely oblivious to the slightly limping figure behind him.   
  
The murderer was slightly upset but continued on his mission. Just a minor set back, he thought to himself, the same thing probably happened to some of the greatest murderers. As he followed Vyse, he noted that he was standing dangerously on the edge of the island. This was perfect; he could push Vyse off and kill him without getting his hands dirty. He was in position and about to shove when Vyse spoke up.  
  
"Nah, this isn't working either." He then abruptly dashed off to the hangar. Unfortunately, the killer had already started his momentum. His arms flailed like a pair of surprised of wild Loopers as he attempted not to fall off the edge. After several erratic movements he managed to stumble away from the edge and into the lake on the other side.  
  
'Oh well' thought the killer as he spit a stream of water out of his mouth. 'At least there aren't any carnivorous fish in the water.'  
  
At that minute a fish swam up to him and bared its razor sharp teeth. This was not one of the killers more fortunate nights.  
  
In the hangar containing the Delphinus, Vyse was busy at work fiddling with the crane controls.  
  
"This stupid thing has gotta do something!" yelled Vyse as he flipped levers and pushed buttons in a wild attempt to make something happen. Little did Vyse know that the livid killer was making his way into the hangar. The killer was so angry that he forgot all procedures for a regular mission. Had he been concentrating, he would have been able to avoid the hook of the crane that was moving wildly around. Had he been concentrating, he would have been able to find away down from the crane that was taking him upward, instead of senselessly banging his head against several metal objects in the hangar. Amazingly, all these events were completely unbeknownst to Vyse. "I think I'll go for a little sail in the Delphinus."  
  
The killer didn't care about the money anymore, this was WAR! He would kill Vyse just for the satisfaction of seeing him dead. A sound began to fill the hangar, the Delphinus was prepping its engines for a flight. This would be his opportunity! As luck would have it, the crane was now hanging near an opening in the ship. It was to dark to see where, but the killer didn't care. He managed to get off the hook and into the opening as the ship left the port.   
  
Soon he would strike and rid the world of the idiot for good! All of the sudden he heard the sound of shifting cannons. It appeared as though Vyse was doing some target practice on a stone reef. Normally his targets activities wouldn't interest him in the slightest but all of the sudden he felt the area he was sitting in move. Something wasn't right. He quickly lighted a miniature lantern on his belt to see where he was. In the small cylinder like space, he could make out the shape of a cannonball. If he was in a cylinder with a cannonball that meant he was in a cannon. If he was in a cannon while Vyse was doing target practice then that meant…  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Are you all right?" called out a small voice. The killer opened his eyes to find the concerned face of a Nasrean merchant looking down on him. The killer must've been blasted onto his ship and the kindly man probably revived him. "You gave me quite a scare there lad. Is there anything I can do for ya?"  
  
"Take me to Nasrad," sighed the killer with remorse. "I'm taking my mothers advice and taking up Dabu training"  
  
The End  
  
Well what do you think? I think it kinda sucks but oh well. It isn't really scary or all that funny but let me know how you feel about it. No flames please. 


End file.
